


刹那的乌托邦

by Fuckingyoung



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingyoung/pseuds/Fuckingyoung
Summary: 暗涌和漩涡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	刹那的乌托邦

有原型 不上升 微博@烂醉的神明

演员Y接了一部剧，在里面他即将出演一个男同性恋，以及被自己爱慕十年的恋人杀死的可怜鬼。

1

他向来是半个脚踏在演艺圈的边缘晃荡。大三那年，接受了在杂志社当编辑的朋友邀约，开始拍摄一些平面和网路广告，没再跟家里拿钱。  
接案最少的日子里，一个月才赚两万台币不到，但也有20万的时候，可以给妈妈过个热热闹闹的生日，陪她去日光充沛的小岛上旅行。  
本来是没有想要接这部戏的。Y自觉性格内敛，模特工作是艰辛考验，动态镜头更是莫大挑战，连拍MV都好慌张，和女主角打招呼后躲进洗手间，捂着脸做了半小时心理建设。  
就连经纪人也开玩笑说：「凭你这胆子啊，要是让全世界看到你的裸体，岂不是要宅在家做一辈子鸵鸟。」  
如果他答应下来，就意味着，他需要在众目睽睽之下，衣衫尽除，演一场毫无保留的床戏。  
Y是艺术生，高中念画画班，大学上雕塑系。他的手摸过大理石的冰冷线条，膏泥的湿滑沼泽，厄洛斯的箭风信子的血，珀伽索斯的羽翼与维纳斯的断臂——他所沉迷的一切圣灵与神迹。  
却还没准备好越过呼吸和眼神，摒除真心与爱意，去感知另一个人陌生的体温，触碰他温热的发肤。  
「我是真的蛮怕的。」Y合上剧本，说，「太入戏了怎么办。」  
「那个不用担心，」经纪人夹着烟摆摆手，斩钉截铁道， 「谁不知道Z是钢铁直。」  
「Z？」  
「今年的星河影帝啊！我拜托你平时也多看看娱乐新闻好不好，你爸爸妈妈给了你这——么高的颜值，你就这样子浪费掉哦？」经纪人恨铁不成钢地伸出手，捏了一把他的脸。  
Y笑了下，接过经纪人递来的手机，上面是一张男生靠着车窗，懒懒地对着镜头比V字的照片。  
波子汽水般清爽又饱和的色调。树木。天空。英气十足的男生。校服敞开，下巴微抬。漆黑的眼睛，修长的手臂，青色的静脉。凸起的喉结和锁骨，自然上翘的猫咪唇角。  
是只存在于Y的美学乌托邦中、象征着最高理想的少年雕塑，爱神的孩子，在夏天的风里活了过来。  
「导演指名要他来演大boss，厉害吧？」经纪人抱臂和他一起看着屏幕，「你的“未来男朋友”，Zed。」

见到Z的时间比Y预期的要早一些，所以试镜的全过程，Y都恍恍惚惚，神魂不定，好像全无准备，就掉进了憧憬已久的仲夏夜之梦里。  
在那之前，他补完了Z出道七年以来，参演过的所有电影和连续剧。熬了好几天的夜，黑眼圈比熊猫都要夸张。  
很难想象T市这么小的一座岛，住着他从未有幸见过的、萨尔茨堡的结晶盐树枝一样的人。  
Z拥有一种绝对稀有的通透感。冷冽、剔透、桀骜不驯。不是普遍意义上的英俊，而是犀利明锐的少年气。水晶一样易碎的眼角深藏叛逆，薄而微翘的嘴唇制造可爱的误会。  
像狐狸藏在玫瑰笼中，编织甜蜜的陷阱，掩藏冷酷的本质。  
说到演戏，Z显然是那种无懈可击的天赋型演员。角色再平庸都出彩，全身上下闪烁着让他移不开眼的光芒。  
每看完一部，Y的相册里就会多出近百张Z的截图。有些明明角度和光线一模一样，但他就是不舍得删。  
这张的Z眼神炽热一些，那张的Z笑容又孩子气一些。睫毛，腕骨，路灯投在侧脸的阴影，挂在鼻尖摇摇欲坠的汗珠。  
哪里都不一样，每一处都值得存放。

更要命的是，Z本人≫荧幕里的他。  
Z走进房间的时候，Y正在和导演分吃一盒草莓。导演姓程，短发黑框，面容素净，是个自带侠气的、率真随性的女生。  
程导让Y评价一下他的角色。Y早就反复揣摩过，此时下意识答了一句「欢喜做，甘愿受」。  
程导笑得前仰后合，「我本来觉得你声音跟长相反差很大，长那么漂亮，一开口又好ㄎㄧㄤ，原来说起闽南语还蛮软萌的嘛。」  
已经是第无数次听到类似的言论了，Y拣了一颗草莓，无声地叹了口气，「对不起喔，我就是这么的ㄎㄧㄤ。」  
Y输得彻底。Z连声音都很有少年感，恰到好处的低沉与清澈明亮，像阳光下玻璃的海。  
「诶，你把头发留长一点，」程导又将他从头到脚打量了一遍，「就完全是小川本川了嘛。」  
「再长都可以扎马尾了。」经纪人在旁边插嘴道，「他啊为了演这个还报了德语班，超用功，做梦都飙什么Das啊nein的。」  
「巧了，」程导曲指叩了叩桌面，「Z最近也在上德语课。等Z到了，干脆你们就用德语聊天，就当提前进入角色啰。」  
「Z他，」Y差点被草莓噎住，「他今天也会来？」  
虽然其他演员也都在，但他记得Z今早还在A国宣传新电影，遥隔万里，于是默认缺席。  
「说曹操曹操到。」程导偏过头，冲那边拍了下手掌，「Hallo！」又回身对着Y说，「Das ist dein Zed. 」  
这是我的Z。  
Y在心里翻译出这句话，轻声对自己说道。

我的Z真是太好看了。  
Y又这样想。  
Z穿了黑色T恤，黑色长裤，白球鞋。微抿着唇，下颌线收得利落，像刚从校园偶像剧里走下来的青春少年，行走在风里、草木里、女生们的爱慕里，英挺隽朗，每一缕光芒都聚集在他身上。  
程导用手肘撞了撞Y，说：「情侣装诶你们两个，不错不错。」  
Y看着自己的白T黑裤，感觉脸在发烧。  
「只是凑巧。」他告诉自己说。  
其实Z的装扮跟平日po在Ivs上的那些不太相似。帽沿压得很低，眼神凌厉，脸庞隐在阴影里，像一把匿在雪中、即将出鞘的鬼刀，静而沉郁。镜头外的Z好看得令他难以置信。心跳过速的同时，Y感到一种温柔的刺痛在胸口悄悄泛滥开来。Z在门后站定，壁灯追逐他，将那幻梦般轮廓寸寸照亮。刀锋如冰，映出嗜血的美，蛰伏的戾。一簇白兰掉在地上，Z捡起来，拢在手里把玩着，姿态闲适，又透着几分昭然的挑逗和危险。  
活脱脱就是Y想象中，他的爱人，林季的样子。

Z并没有急着过来与程导交谈，而是摘下棒球帽，笑着跟他相熟的前辈们打了招呼，拿起手机晃了晃，说「我只是特别路过来求合照的。各位都我偶像。」  
那他会认识我吗？一定不认识吧，听都从来没有听说过吧，一个名不见经传连戏都没拍过的笨笨的菜鸟，「这谁啊，就他能演得出小川」……会这样吗？  
「好久不见，程大导演，」Z看向这边，轻松而戏谑的语气，「刚下飞机我就赶过来了，够意思吧？」  
越走越近，随后停在与Y一步之遥的地方，双手插着口袋，微微俯下身，带着晚风和琥珀麝香的影子，像他身上那股冰山泉水的气息，潺潺地流下来，笼住他无措到不知该往放的手指，「导演，」他看着他，话却是抛给程导的，「你怎么没告诉我，」  
「我的小川也在啊。」

「太够了，」程导说，「下次喝酒算我的。」  
「前辈好，」Y说，「请，请您吃奶油草莓。」

帷幕骤升，热梦开场。

2

要说些什么呢。  
Y的戏份不多。十集的剧，他只在最后一集出现，然后死去。  
和Z见面的次数也不多。试镜一次，正式拍摄的场合两次。  
短得可怜的三段回忆。  
一遍又一遍地拿出来观看，擦拭，就变得更少了。

第一次应该是最开心的。因为当时只把Z当偶像，除了傻傻把草莓捧到他眼前的那一瞬慌张失态，Y表现得还算自然，拙劣地藏住了他的秘密。  
或许又还是泄露了一些。所以尽管吃掉了那颗草莓，Z也没有离他更近一点，笑容淡了，眼神却很深。  
「草莓很甜，谢谢。」Z用纸巾擦了下手指，说。  
然后坐在程导身边，讨论起了林季的人物设定与行为逻辑。只在程导不时提到「小川」时，很短暂地看他一眼。对上Y的视线，便弯起嘴角笑起来。

Z总是在笑。Y看过一个访谈，记者问Z最喜欢的自己哪个部位，答案是嘴巴。「大家都说我是菱角嘴，就还挺特别的吧，」眨眨眼这样说着。  
那时Y想，何止特别。  
他的两侧唇角天生上翘，像丘比特的弓，唇珠也漂亮，笑起来有种得天独厚的甜。  
唇色是一贯的红，世界上所有目所能及的樱桃里，他是最珍贵的一颗。新鲜，熟软，覆着晨雾凝成的露水，诱人亲吻。  
挂在最高的、视线最密集的地方，享受着最多的、欢呼最盛大的仰慕，永远为人所爱，却不供人挑选。  
因为爱对他来说是最不缺乏的东西。  
他也对Y笑。礼节性的，友善的。笑里同样有一份甜。  
限量发放，从不出错，人人可得。  
Y比谁都知道，依然甘之如饴。

经纪人出去打了半天电话，Y窝在角落吃完了整盒草莓，打算起身去卫生间洗手时，Z越过程导，抬手给了他一包纸巾。  
注视着站在原地、怔愣如灵魂出窍的他，说：「等下一起吃宵夜，怎么样？丁哥他们也会去。」  
Y想点头又想摇头，半天挤出个「我……」字。  
Z便像召魂的人那样，很轻地叫了一声他的名字。  
「Yanci。」  
语速很慢，逐字地念着，像在铭记一首情诗。  
「你拍的bardo广告刚好贴在我家对面的大楼，拉开窗帘就能看见。我还特意去搜了一下你的名字。」  
程导闻言迅速打开Ivs输入bardo2020，而Z向后靠去，左手搭着椅背，眼睛里盛着他的倒影，继续说道。  
「觉得很特别，就一直记到了现在。」  
Y攥着那包纸巾，感觉自己坠进他幽深的眼潭里，做溺水的，绝望又欢愉的人。  
不愿挣脱的，一心求死的人。  
过了很久，才听到自己小声地回了句「谢谢」，还有「好。」然后像迷路的企鹅一样懵懵懂懂地坐下来，呆呆地想。  
最甜蜜的短歌哪里是莱昂纳德科恩写的那样，「你走你的路，我也走你的路。」  
分明是当Z看着我，轻声地呼唤我的名字。

宵夜到底没能成行。Z被经纪人紧急召回，商定下半年的代言事项。  
Z离开之前还拍了下他的肩膀，像抚摸一只流浪小狗，「我先走了，有机会再聚。」  
Y低着头，盯着他的球鞋，默默回忆起了Z在电影里打篮球时，耀眼的、意气飞扬的模样。  
脑中想象着他最灿烂浓烈的中学时代，嘴上说着最枯燥无味的告别语，「前辈再见，路上小心。」  
「对了，你多高啊？」Z突然问。  
旋即又补充道，「不想说也没关系。」  
「对外宣称是180，」Y顿了一下，慢吞吞地说，「实际上……是一七九——点八。」  
Z笑了。  
笑出声来的那种，Y忍不住抬头去看。  
「为什么不直接跟我说官方那个数据。」Z问他。  
「不想，」Y被他的目光烫到全身过电，声音越来越微弱，「对前辈撒谎。」  
话飙出口了才想起来补救，「诚实是，是非常重要的品质……」说着自己也觉得实在太扯，索性闭嘴装哑。  
Z的眼睛亮亮的，像雨水洗过的黑曜石，笑容不再是拉开距离，遥远得触不可及。眉毛扬着，唇角弧度明显，眼神很骄傲，也很坏。  
简直就是他在球场上投进一个三分时，回过头对着心爱的女孩子笑的样子。  
以至于让Y也斗胆作梦，产生了只要自己鼓起勇气伸出手，也能拥有这颗独一无二的糖果的错觉。  
「记得好好吃饭，」Z说，「还能长高。」  
他又揉了揉他的脑袋，手心灼热，语气温柔。  
「现在太瘦了，小朋友。」

再见时是半个月后，北部的盛夏。结束了坚果广告的拍摄，又匆匆赶往片场。  
路上经纪人显然在为他从未展现过的演技担忧，语重心长，「想想你的初恋，找找那种感觉，我就不逼你爱得感天动地了，装也要装得喜欢Z一点。」  
我好像已经不再需要去表演。Y想。  
「哦对，是喜欢林季。」经纪人再次严厉警告说，「戏里深情，戏外抽离。先不说你是不是同志，Z他百分百宇直，没得掰。影帝呢，演爱你，是敬业，不动情，是本分。他演技好到那个份上，要装出爱你跟玩似的，太轻而易举。但他不可能来真的，出戏也只是分分钟的事，你当真了你沉进去，你就死定了。死——定——了。所以宝贝我们只演戏，不谈情，ok？」  
「知道啦。我不会把他演的戏当真的。」Y说。

幸好他在剧里面也没有多爱我。  
Y对自己说。

3

一段采访

ITV：先来几个快问快答热身一下吧。  
Y：好。

ITV：用一首歌形容感情状态。  
Y：嗯，我总是一个人在练习一个人吧。

ITV：爆料一个不可告人的秘密。  
Y：我很喜欢喝珍珠奶茶。  
ITV：这算什么秘密啦！  
Y就笑。

试镜之后，他和Z也在网上聊过天。  
五次。很日常的话题，关于生活工作与一些简单喜好，往往说不到几句就各自去忙碌。  
Y拍最初那段戏份时，Z在南部参加一个电影节，没有到场。  
跟他对戏的全是广受赞誉的老戏骨，为人谦和，悉心教导，不多时就领他进入状态。  
中场休息，Y从卫生间洗脸出来，撞见程导在走廊上打电话，招手让他过去，又做了个嘘的手势，开了外放。  
是Z的声音。  
「怎么样，小朋友没遇到什么难题吧。」还有呼呼的风声，缥缈的、仿佛从远处传来的交响乐。  
很容易就能在脑海中描摹出关于Z的画面，衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，酒液如血河汩汩流淌，裙摆掀起阵阵薰风，他是西装革履的阿多尼斯，站在夜幕之下，接受星群与尘世的膜拜。  
「蛮好，很自然，悟性也高，」程导揽着他的肩膀，说，「放心，不会接不住你的戏的。」  
「没担心这个，」Z说，「我怕他太紧张，觉得自己拖后腿。」  
程导扫了他一眼，「你们什么时候变这么熟了。」  
「熟吗？」停顿少时，Z才说道，「还好吧。他不是第一次演戏吗。」  
「扯，我是没看你这么关心过哪个合作的演员。」  
「他没经验，所以需要有人带他入戏，」Z的语气里多出了一些慵懒的醉意，半调侃半认真道，「毕竟是我的小情人。我不来谁来。」  
那样的话语总是太有迷惑性，仿佛只要不管不顾地投身进去，就真的能在漩涡里拥抱到他的千般柔情，万种爱意。  
程导嗤笑道：「那我就替Y谢谢影帝热心关照啦。」  
「不会，」Z说，「我让助理订了珍奶送过去，全糖加芋圆那份是他的。」  
「送到了你的小川也喝不了啊。」  
「为什么。」  
「奶茶是冰的耶。」  
「八月不喝冰奶茶难道喝热的哦？」  
「问题是他感冒了。潘姐说他跑露台边吹风边记台词，哗一下就着凉了。」  
「这样啊，」Z的语气变得沉缓，叫Y又想起「1007」里，叼着烟走进酒吧，坐在吧台旁边，漫不经心地喝了半杯威士忌，手指转着冰块，面容阴郁英戾的那个他。  
他说：「奶茶放着，人我回北部再处理。」  
那一瞬间，Y觉得他住在珍珠奶茶之海的冰块群岛上，被一颗叫做「Z」的、寓意是幸福和甜蜜的流星，准确无误地砸中了。

ITV：采访正式开始啦，第一个问题，请问Yanci，在你看来，你所饰演的小川这个角色，是个什么样的人呢？  
Y：天真，单纯，缺爱，所以很用力地、飞蛾扑火一样地去爱。

ITV：你觉得你和小川百分之几像？  
Y：百分之六十，应该。有些网友也看得出，好像我本人也是，缺乏爱的那种。我想说大家怎么那么厉害。我觉得近几年来我比较缺安全感吧。在去年我妈妈去世之后，一直都。

ITV：那你怎么看待小川和林季之间的感情呢？  
Y：这部剧播出之后，很多人问过我类似的问题。我想，长久下来的依赖，会变成超越了友……所谓的兄弟情。我很眷恋这个人，我需要通过爱他来确认自己的存在。  
Y：他是我生命中唯一的安全感。

ITV：如果让你评价一下Z？  
Y：算是反差比较大吧，跟林季这个角色相比而言。当时我在旁边看Zed……Z前辈演戏，他演得好好，好过瘾。他把林季诠释得很到位，投入的整个在状态内。演完了又能及时转换角色，迅速抽离，就很厉害。  
Y：星河史上最年轻的影帝，实至名归。

深呼吸，舌尖向上，从下颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上。Z-E-D。  
Z到得比他早。Y走进船舱的时候，看到Z坐在一架钢琴前，单手搭着琴键，偏头跟程导聊着些什么。说完，便试着弹起了一段爵士乐。黑衣黑裤，不同于以往任何一个造型。额发堪堪挡住眉骨，眼睫低垂着，又乖僻又俊美，像个在象牙狱里长大的贵族少年。  
绿丝绒窗帘在他身后飘荡，被琴声驯服，渐渐平静下来，恍如一泊苦艾酒与月光融汇而成的、无澜的湖。  
他与Y四目相对，并没有停下动作，而是不紧不慢地抬起另一只手，弹出了小星星变奏曲的曲调。是Y在Ivs上分享过的版本。  
「只来得及学会这两首。」Z笑起来，眉宇间郁色退去，瞳孔透亮，两枚卧蚕弯弯的浮起来，「还过得去吧？」  
「前辈弹得好好。」Y走过去，右手抚上琴身，像触摸一匹月神织成的丝绸，「妈妈教我拉小提琴时，我学会的第一支曲子，就是小星星。」  
「日子还长，」Z随意地敲出几个音符，「慢慢学。」  
他似乎已经开始进入林季的角色。话说得短，声音也轻柔，望着Y的眼底有笑意在流动，静谧的，寂寂的，暗潮汹涌的。  
足够让Y恍惚生出，自己是在被他爱着的幻觉的。

Y没有告诉他「我妈妈已经不在了」，窗外的烈日引燃他的脸颊，他抬眼望了片刻，视线被剧本旁的那把剃刀所吸引。  
「这个啊，」Z说，「等一下我杀人要用的。」  
Y想拿起来，又被他制止。  
「小朋友不能玩刀。」Z截过了刀，虚拢起手指，说。  
先是衬衫的衣袖拂过了Y的手背，再是他微凉的指尖。像一阵初夏的风掠过，在Z的手上停留片刻，流经血管抵达心脏，于是他感到蝴蝶在身体里飞，扇动翅膀，四处乱撞。  
Y解释说，「我只是想看一看。」开起了拙劣的玩笑，「毕竟是我要被它割喉。」  
「刚收到要用真刀的消息时，崔哥还特地来找我，叫我手下留情，说他真的怕，」Z笑了一下，曲起拇指，轻轻地摩挲着刀刃，「我说我也怕。这么利的刀，不小心划到哪里都会出事。」  
「程导还说，崔哥和小川的命，就掌握在我手上了。当时我想，崔哥演过那么多戏都害怕，那小川呢。」  
Z深黑色的眼睛攫住他，问：「你怕不怕啊？」  
「不怕。」Y抬手摸了摸自己的颈侧，「道具老师讲过，会在被割的部位贴上真皮。」  
「这样。」Z摸出一根烟，咬在嘴里，没有点燃。  
「还有，前辈，」Y说，「我相信你的。」他努力扯出一个看起来轻松自在的笑，「我知道你不会的。」  
贸然给出信任比刀架在脖子上还可怕，像羔羊把枪送到猎人面前，但他还是这样做了。  
Z看了他一会儿，取下烟支，顺手搁在琴盖上，「傻不傻，」他说，「第一节课就从这里开始好了。你记住，演戏呢，保护自己最重要。在片场谁都不值得你去相信，我也不例外。」  
「演员是一种卑鄙的生物。」

之后他得到了一个真真切切的拥抱。  
饰演绑匪的丁和鬼把他推进房里，Y从琴凳下起身，绕过挡住他的丁，两三步走到他面前，他扑进他的怀里，忍着泪意告诉他：「我好想你。」  
Z回抱住他，手掌轻抚他剧烈起伏的背脊，声音低柔，「别怕，别怕。你做得很好，小川真厉害。」  
他的手是天生适合弹琴的手，手指修长而有力，在他战栗的皮肤上徘徊，一路燎起微暗的火焰。  
丁冲上来一把搡开他们，Y被拷住，Z举起手往后退，歪着头对他露出一个安抚的、猫咪一样狡黠又可爱的笑容，「没事，我没事。」  
无休止的咒骂与对质，Z始终在笑，Y也不由得笑起来，安安静静地凝望着他。  
凝望着他的剪影。Z的侧脸非常好看，是令人想要亲吻和落泪的那种好看，鼻梁高挺，颌角清晰，像绘在罗曼蒂克小说扉页的吸血鬼，Y在臆想中伸出手，一笔一画地细细描摹。  
凝望着他从温存到冷漠。转身拨通电话，游刃有余地用德语同另一拨人质的看守交谈。德语喉音重，蕴着日耳曼民族与生俱来的强硬与傲慢，本质上是十分低沉肃穆的语言，却被Z说得明快，宛如刽子手在与即将绞杀的情人低语，柔缓而缠绵。  
暴怒的鬼掐住Y的脸颊，刚要把打碎的高脚杯残片抵上去，「如果不想你弟有事，」Z倾身靠住桌沿，半边脸埋在昏暗的光影里，像日蚀中的修罗，食指一下一下地叩着听筒，「别碰他。」  
电话被丁抢走，Z浑不在乎地摊开手，注视着虚空，面无表情，忽然又垂下眼帘，对着一瞬不瞬看向那边的Y做了个口型，再竖起食指，比出噤声的手势，很慢很轻地笑了起来。  
有些孩子气的、像囚禁在水晶棺里的幼童看见飞鸟的笑容。  
像在告诉他不要怕，告诉他这一刻，他们是最遥远的爱人，最亲密的同谋。  
凝望原来是情歌里写的那样，「凝住眼泪才敢细看」。

再到肩并肩坐在沙发上，他们靠得很紧，像一株双生的植物，手臂挨着手臂，温度叠着温度。  
镜头从正面切入近景，Z举着手机放到他耳边，Y低下头，念出他的台词。Z的指节触着他的脸颊，他仿佛能感到有微小的电流击穿身体，带来雀跃的、短促却不可忽视的幸福感。  
Z的呼吸里有青柠与朗姆酒的味道，很淡，很柔和，他收回了手，注视着前方的钢琴，声音像浸过毒与蜜，是少年扼死小猫的手掌，弥散着一切天真的恶意，悄怆的愉悦。  
Y仰起头去看他的侧脸，铭记他的轮廓，窃取他的气息。  
他快要在这片宁静的、属于Z的海水里睡着了。时而漂浮，时而沉坠。每一次睁开眼，都能看到Z滚动的喉结，微红的耳廓，还有柔软的、像是一片滴血的花瓣的嘴唇。  
他说：「各位警官好，侦办结果出炉啦。」  
「小川不懂中文，所以需要我来做翻译。」  
「小川……就是你们刚刚看到的、很喜欢我老二的这一位。」  
「我的小情人，林川。」  
「林川从小读欧洲学校，基本算是个老外，却很喜欢我这个地下人。」  
「我除了是个下人以外，还是个可悲的资优生。林老板更看重这点，让我当林公子的好书童。」  
「于是我就跟着小川去德国念书了。」  
「外国人眼里，我们就是亲兄弟。白人歧视很严重，但只要我在，小川就能平安。」  
「他开始依赖我，他爱我，他需要我，我怎么能不满足他？」  
「我一定猛干他——」  
说到这里，Z咳了几下，上气不接下气地哑笑起来，侧过头与他对视。他的笑容还是很甜，此时此刻，仅限他拥有的温情、苦涩和甜蜜。瞳孔涣散，被他的身影凝聚起来，重新有了一点神采。好像是要等到确认他的眼中也只有他了，他的魂魄才愿意缓缓归来。  
他的眼眶红透了，眼底没有一丝光亮，又似乎酝酿着一场滔天大火。如同吸食了过多气球*的，躲在狂喜与仇恨的天平上，被回忆拉扯得痛不欲生的孩子。Y抬手触了触他湿润的眼尾，微微地笑。  
「小川有多少家业，多少资源，都会上供给我。我有需要，只要我开口。」  
他把手机丢在一旁，俯身吻了一下他的鼻尖，右手抚上垂落在他脸侧的碎发，又轻轻向下，指尖颤栗着，奏响终曲一般，流连在他灼热的颈侧。  
刀很凉，Z的手指更凉。  
像一块不会为谁而融化的冰，等Y的血淌在上面，便慢慢地燃烧起来。  
他的怀抱是一场雪崩，Y是抵达终点的旅人。他抵住他的肩膀，屏住呼吸，沉眠其中。  
Z的最后一句话飘进他耳里，抖搐着像大笑又像恸哭。  
「我要他死，他怎么活。」

程导喊了「cut」，又率先吹了声口哨。  
众人为这场重头戏鼓掌喝彩，Z置若罔闻，紧紧地把他锢在怀里，湿淋淋的手掌烙在他的背上。直到掌声渐歇，Y试探着拍了拍他的肩膀，「前辈，你还好吗？」  
「没事，」Z一点点放松了他臂弯的力度，嗓音低哑，不复以往的清亮明朗，带着点微不可察的鼻音，「我只是在想，要带你去哪里吃冰淇淋。」  
前阵子Y在Ivs发了一张自制冰淇淋的照片，晚上他们闲聊，Z问他很喜欢吃冰淇淋吗，Y说是啊从小就是甜食死忠，Z就说北街有几间挺不错的冰店，等收工可以一起去吃。  
Y还把这段聊天记录截了下来，存在设了密码的相册里。  
「前辈想去的，」他说，「都很好。」  
助理送过来两条毛巾，Z全都给了他。一条塞到他手里，一条自己拿着，有些粗暴地擦拭着他血糊糊的脖颈和胸口。  
「你太白了，」Z垂着眼睛，睫毛黑沉沉的，像被暴雨打湿的蝶翼，「不适合红色。」  
他现在看起来很像受了委屈、却不愿袒露恐惧的小孩，Y好想亲亲他的脸，抱一抱他，告诉他不要伤心，不要害怕。  
只要他不嫌弃，他什么时候都会在。  
Y说「好」，又提醒他，「前辈，你的手。」  
「洗掉就好，」Z看都没有看一眼，剃刀也扔得很远，「我以前还不觉得……原来假血浆这么吓人。」  
「其实蛮甜的，」Y抬手蘸了一下衣领的血，含住食指吮了吮，认真地描述着，「像coole swan。」  
人来人往，摄像机搬动的声响刮擦着地板，偌大的游轮酒吧，却仿佛只剩下他们两头流血的、因受伤而互相依偎在一起取暖的小兽。  
Z看了他很久，突然笑了，「你啊。」他的眼里依然泛着薄薄的水光，明亮而温柔，「你啊你。」

然而冰淇淋之约也没能履行。他们清理了身上的血迹，走出卫生间，Z的经纪人守在门口，颔首朝Y笑了笑，非常职业化的、客套的一个微笑，抱着手臂对Z说：「现在有时间吗？有急事要和你商量。」  
她的问句与笑容同样强硬，不容置喙，缺乏温度。  
不等Z回答，Y就说：「我先去更衣室换套衣服。」看着Z欲言又止的神情，攥紧了脏得一塌糊涂的、舍不得丢弃的毛巾，他低下眼，喉咙像被一团不断膨胀的海绵堵住，发声发得比想象中艰难，「前辈要好好休息，下场戏见。」

Y在更衣室里睡着了。  
他做了一个梦。很无厘头，但足够真实。  
梦里他坐在影院中央，四周空无一人，两边音箱时断时续地轰鸣着，电波的呲呲声中，夹杂着渺弱的、像从垃圾桶里传出来的、迷路的小猫的哭声。  
银幕就在幽幽的啜泣中亮起，他抬头向光源看去，上面正播放着Z和另一个女生的片段。  
情节与他刚才拍过的如出一辙。Z也一样地沉迷，专注，尽职尽责，全情投入。  
只是当琴声终止，画面定格，女生抱着他，猩红的指甲拨弄着他的发尾，柔声问道：「没和Yanci拍这场戏，你不遗憾吗？」  
「为什么会？」Z反问道。  
「Yanci很适合这个角色啊，」女生说，「长得漂亮还够痴情，喜欢你喜欢到被利用也甘愿献身。」  
「算了吧，」Z也笑，「再怎么漂亮，他都是个男生。」  
黑暗从上下八方扑过来，浪潮一样淹没了Y。捂住他刺痛的眼睛，挤压他酸楚的心脏，剥夺他想要辩解的喉舌。漫延到他的耳畔，送来Z比刀刃还要锋利的话语。  
「我对同性恋没兴趣。」

等Y整理好情绪，再次走进片场时，Z已经和三位主演准备就绪，灯光熄灭，他蹲在俘虏面前，手里捏了一把崭新的折叠刀，慢条斯理地转动着刀片。上身泡在鲜血淋漓的光线里，半张脸被鬼挡住，看不分明。  
Z的经纪人不在场内，Y掩上门，走到监视器后。没来由的，他开始回避与那位女士共处一室。她有一双鹰隼一般，永远含着讥讽和嘲弄的眼睛，能够精准地辩识出好坏，继而剔除Z演艺道路上的障碍。每当她看向Y，Y就错觉心头有一块肉被生生剜下。  
明明自己也知道的。或者如果她问起。  
「你配吗？」我不配。  
「除了丑闻你还能给Z带来什么？」什么都不可以。对不起。  
「Z正在事业上升期，你想毁掉他吗？」我比谁都希望他人生美满，永居殿堂之上，不受流言与蜚语侵扰。  
「所以呢？」所以我不应该用我的心意去绑架他。  
对不起。对不起。真的对不起。

躲在人群之中看着Z，让Y感到前所未有的满足与安心。  
他终于能像每一个最最平常的粉丝一样，远远地，全神贯注地关注着自己的偶像。  
看见他就很快乐，看不见也不会太失落。  
交出一切至真至纯的爱意，藏起所有不为人知的思慕。  
因为他注定只能是他生命中一闪而过的泡沫。  
所以这样就够了。  
可以不用隔着手机、隔着尖叫与喧哗、永无休止的快门声，那样真切地听到他的声音。  
偶尔他看过来，眼里带着笑，轻轻地看你一眼，很短又很长。  
这样就很好了。

Z的演技有着极强的渲染力。  
张弛有度，收放自如，和一味地爆发或炸裂无关，而是徐徐铺陈开一张天罗地网。  
他陷在残留着兄长体温的沙发里，眼神很空，面色平静，「本来可以不死的。」  
又走向吧台，倒了一杯威士忌，与桌面上那滩恋人的血泊遥遥举杯，沉默地一饮而尽。再开口时，尾音里多了一点难抑的哭腔，「其实是可以不死的。」  
他变得像大雨中的小动物一样脆弱，眼睫覆着一层湿漉漉的水雾，阖上又张开，便消失殆尽。  
他摇摇晃晃地直起身，紧握着手机贴在耳际，露出一个调皮的、猫咪恶作剧般的笑容，声音轻盈又甜蜜，「我是不是最像你啊？爸爸。」  
说完，他慢悠悠地踱到三人身边。饶有兴致地观察着他们奄奄一息蠕动着的头颅，「我可悲的生父啊，死到临头了，还在给我唱生日快乐歌。」  
他用手指打着节拍，哼起童谣的调子，苍白的脸庞被灯光染得深红，红得像要掉下比血还要浓稠的泪来，「祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐。」  
每唱一句，他就在仇人们的颈部动脉划上一道。血溅在他的脸上，他睁大眼睛，长长地、轻飘飘地“啊”了一声，语调上扬，很惊讶似的，像对死亡与杀戮一无所知的美丽少年，注视着近在咫尺的致命伤口，为这惊奇的景象欢呼与着迷，目光闪闪，唇角挂着无辜又稚气的笑。  
一曲将近，他卸去全身力气般跌坐在地上，倚着桌脚抬起手，伸出舌头去舔刀锋上的鲜血，如同情人以嘴唇亲吻玫瑰的尖刺，心满意足地笑出声来。  
他的笑声低得与海浪融在一起，沙哑，轻慢，渗进风里，时远时近，是罪徒在告解，恶鬼在告白。  
一边沉重呼吸着，一边声嘶力竭地大笑着。氧气被逐渐抽空，起伏的喉结快要刺穿皮肤，青筋暴起，双眼失焦，像是瘾君子在末日来临那一刻，恋恋地吸入最后一口大麻，在毁灭中狂欢与窒息。  
他是捧着玫瑰走钢丝的人，是唱着生日快乐歌步入坟墓的人，是越看自己狼狈皮开肉绽还会笑得越开心的人，在极度理智的同时迎接坍塌癫狂，那么疯那么冷，那么美。  
从前Y看过一个报道，作者显然是Z的影迷，在观看他获奖的新作后，称赞Z是「神的孩子在演戏」。  
但那是不对的。  
Z就是神。

场景转到轮船的客房里。Z躺在床上，沾血的手脚藏在纯白的被褥间，像睡在子宫里的、小小的婴儿。  
他的眼睛很深，很清澈，仿佛穿越了血海深仇，回望着他无忧无虑的童年。有细细的水泽滴落在枕畔，是他遇见命定的少年那一天，柏林下的那一场带来彩虹的雨。  
他说：「哥哥，不要怕。」  
他闭上眼，睫毛被泪水浸透了，下巴微微抽搐着，过了许久，又睁开眼，鼻尖红红的，静静地笑起来。  
他的笑是那样的干净与纯真，于是当他笑的时候，全世界的爱与祝福，便如同初生的光芒一样，在他的身边冉冉起升。

群戏完结，房门大敞着，摄影组的工作人员鱼贯而入，Y钉在原地，被Z的眼泪浇得失魂落魄。  
他多想冲上去，吻走他眼角的泪痕，哪怕就只是摸一摸他的脸，跟他说一句「没有关系，不要再难过了。」  
演戏而已。  
不要哭，那都是虚拟的感情。  
他很想，但是他没有。  
因为下一秒，Z就掀开被子，唇角上翘，神色轻松如常，眼神略过Y，冲着程导打了个响指。  
「收工啦，」他说，「今晚是不是轮到你请吃饭了啊？导演。」

ITV：听说在这部剧的尾声，你和Z会呈现出一段大尺度床戏？  
Y：关于床戏……我的想象是那种比较浪漫的，可是原来拍摄是要这么写实。因为导演说要真的有碰触到的感觉。后来是有说要不要喝酒，在拍摄现场。我说好。喝了一杯，情绪就比较放松。一连串的，我是走到床边，脱了衣服，但这些没有剪进去。

ITV：哇，顺应观众的呼声八卦一下，演完之后，你和Z的关系如何呢？  
Y：不太熟。Z前辈很好，性格很好，演戏也很厉害。但是，怎么说呢，可能是我太孤僻了，所以。

ITV：那我们再用几个简单的快问快答结束这段访谈吧。第一题，请问之后你想和谁搭档BL剧呢，丁，还是Z？  
Y：丁。  
Y：我还记得，我演完第一场，不太出得了戏，有点难受的时候，丁老师主动过来跟我讲话，听导演说我是学画画和艺术创作的。他说他也是美术班出身，还跟我聊了下以前的作品。鼓励我，问我是第一次拍戏吗？我说对，然后他就说，如果喜欢拍，就继续努力下去。我真的很感谢他。

ITV：希望十年后的自己？  
Y：住进深山里，有一间工作室，不用很大。可以在自己的空间里画画，自给自足。

ITV：拍「梦」的过程中，你最大的遗憾是什么呢？  
Y：没能挑战另一种角色吧，比如鬼那样的。

ITV：如果现在让你立刻说出一句歌词？  
Y：「就像你的背影，那时也停留过。」

ITV：是你的心声吗？  
Y：只是我拍的第一支MV，那里面印象比较深刻的歌词。

一度Y都在试图谋杀与那段床戏相关的记忆。  
逃避没有用，它们总是准时准点，每日每夜，光顾他的梦境。  
没有爱的做爱，比蒙着眼睛悬在高空画画，又或是冬天赤身埋进雪地，都还要难耐与煎熬。  
越是被暗示只是作戏，双方都心知肚明不必当真，这场性事就越显得滑稽可笑，结局也越发惨烈幻灭。  
——况且他还做了连自己都无法容忍的蠢事。  
他是最下等的浪漫主义者，拥有太多不切实际的、冒着粉红泡泡的念想和奢望。情场和片场上他都是白痴，懂得少所以要得也不多，无非是睡前会许愿能在拍戏时跟Z接一次吻，不需要多长多甜多浓情蜜意，很轻地碰一下也好。  
虽然这愿望与他的暗恋同样地卑鄙。  
是廉价的、不入流的、上不了台面的，是该待在秘密的下水沟，私欲的潘多拉魔盒里，不应该拿去玷污Z的。  
Z是那样光明坦荡，前途无量。他想不到有什么办法让他的喜欢变得不那么低劣与遭人唾弃。  
但是，哪怕就实现那么一秒钟呢。

只不过他的梦注定是用来被打碎的。  
Y和Z的最后一段对手戏在圣诞节的前一天落幕。  
此前的三个月里，他和Z聊天的次数寥寥无几，也从没私下约出来见过面。  
冰淇淋也好，音乐会也好，还有当初居然以为很快就能成真的约定，比如在秋天的时候一起去东京，明治神宫和浅草寺都要去，通通按下了永久删除键，先于他被弃置在垃圾箱里。  
开拍前清了场，摄影师留在现场，程导和其他人则在客厅看荧幕监视器。房间很大，墙壁漆成天蓝色，灯光暧昧，熏着摆成心形的精油蜡烛，靡靡的橙花香味笼罩着双人床，如同一个仅为解决性欲需求而建造的巢穴。  
随取随入，用完即弃。  
Z又瘦了一些，头发也长长了，凌乱地散在额前，挡住眉锋。皮肤是冰瓷的白，眼窝深陷，下巴冒着点懒散的青茬，Y没见过他这么不修边幅的模样，却还是觉得很好看。  
他们完全没有针对具体的动作细节进行讨论，Y推门进去，看到Z靠在窗边，背脊略微弓着，指间夹着一支即将燃至尽头的烟，柔若无骨的烟雾吞噬了他的脸，「来了，」Z头也不抬地说了一句，仿佛在尼古丁里泡过许久，声音又沉又哑，「你准备一下吧。这段没什么台词，我们就直接进入状态里，可以尽快完成。」  
Y的第一反应是，他不记得Z是会抽烟的。  
然后才意识到，原来Z是真的把这场戏当作累赘又不得不完成的任务。所以之前闭口不提，此刻急于脱身。  
「我，」他张了张嘴，如鲠在喉地、缓慢地说着，「我带了一瓶酒，」是他跟他提过的coole swan，「程导说喝了酒可能会放松一点……前辈需要吗？」  
他像误闯了实验池的小白鼠，浑身都被浓硫酸腐蚀着，一直抱着揣着不愿放下的回忆也被蛀空，哪里都滞涩，哪里都痛。  
「不用。」Z走到桌边，俯身在烟灰缸里摁灭了烟，火星在他的指尖闪了一下，湮没在灰烬深处，「我去做安全措施。」  
Y自从进房就贴门站着，随时要落荒而逃一样。他说：「好。」觉得也许太小声了，Z听不见，又说了一遍，「好的。」  
Z捞起外套，搭在手臂上，翻了翻口袋，才偏过脸施舍他一个眼神，「你经纪人有给你准备防护道具吧？」  
「有的。」Y说。  
胶布，肉色内裤，各式各样的，很多。但他没要。  
程导说「尽量逼真」，Z说「演戏要先说服自己」，朋友们说「Yanci最拿得出手的就是他的脸和身材了吧」。  
就算只能成为Z心目中搏出位的丑角，以拙陋的姿态赖在他的人生一隅，好像也不是太糟糕，因为终归是记住了。  
Z教给了Y很多东西，台词，节奏，情绪的控制，Y一一履行，不敢出错。  
唯独出戏，他从来没能学到。

甜奶酒让Y处于一种持续的、酩酊的眩晕之中。醉意在他脚下凝成一朵绵绵的云，诱哄着他往万丈深渊里坠去。  
他关掉淋浴器，走出浴室。Z站在镜前，抬手扯了一下颈上松松垮垮的领带，而后转过身，不紧不慢地打开DV机，对准了他。  
Z套了件白衬衫，袖口折到手肘处，深蓝静脉浮起来，像一眼望不到底的河流。  
Y停下脚步，一粒一粒地解开扣子。他闻到了Z身上的雪松气息，原来在Y说过银色山泉的尾调很舒服后，他连香水也换了。  
Z勾起唇角，一语不发。他的头发还滴着水，半湿的脸庞在柔和的灯光下，显出几分隐秘的性吸引力。棱角分明，线条流畅，是那种凛冽的、侵略性的英俊。像切割过的钻石，比起远观，更让人想要占有。  
Y一直很想画一副Z的肖像，却常常攥着笔半天也落不到纸上。  
有一点「近乡情怯」的意思，更多的是荒谬地觉得Z是十二点出现在舞会的小王子，钟声一响，笔尖一顿，他就会彻底消失在Y的美梦世界里。  
而Y把床戏侵入的梦称作噩梦。  
他跪在地毯上，演着为Z口交的戏。把大拇指伸进嘴里发出吮吸的声音，做一条饥渴的发情的野狗。Z仍然举着相机，另一只手揉捏着他的后颈，很轻很轻。他的手指冰凉，雪花一样拂过他战栗的皮肤。但Y的身体烫得像要烧起来，于是那些雪很快就融化了。  
他总自作多情地觉得Z对他是有那么一点特别的。Z曾经在部落格写过，戏里的角色是他的分身，每演完一位，他就多了一种保护色。  
和Y相处的时候，Z似乎洗去了层层叠叠的色彩，回归玻璃糖纸一般剔透闪亮的纯真年代，做一个不会忌惮袒露出喜怒哀乐的男孩。有时候张扬，有时候幼稚，但总是善良可靠。  
譬如此刻，他就像容易心软的小男孩，在劝阻声中靠近膝边这条濒死的流浪狗，给出他力所能及的怜悯与原宥。  
Z无心的温柔是阿波罗的箭，被他碰过的地方都成了Y的阿喀琉斯之蹱。

下一幕的场景是在床上。Y跪得有点久，双脚发麻，膝盖以下的部位隐隐作痛，他尝试攀着盥洗台站起来，却被Z拉住了。  
Z牵着他走向床边。  
Z的手掌很大，骨节颀长，把Y的手衬得像叮当猫的小圆手。先是十指相扣，又向上移了几寸，圈住他的手腕。Y晕乎乎地想，剧本里没写过这个细节。  
他不知道他和他还可以牵手。  
然而是快乐就总要消散的。  
Y脱下衬衫，一丝不挂地赤裸在Z面前，做出一些对着镜子反复练习过的、性暗示强烈的动作。Z坐在沙发上，喝了一口红酒，很放松地往后靠着，用DV机录下这场刑罚的每分每秒。  
他穿了纯黑色的丝质睡袍，目光深邃，面容英俊，沉默着把他的挑衅尽收眼底，唇角挂着点笑，像所有爱情电影里深情款款的男主人公。  
Y却始终在逃避与他对视。房里开了暖气，灯照也是绒绒的鹅黄色，但他觉得很冷，溺水的人被冰川包围一样冷。他发不出呼救也看不见陆地，只有时快时慢的心跳声，潮水般充斥着他的耳膜。  
五感丧失的临界点，念台词反而成了本能。他在献祭，在受刑。在求爱，在溃烂。他爬到床上，摇晃腰肢。他说：「弟弟，来干我吧。」  
Z便放下机器，朝他走来。

他们一共拍了三个小时。  
中间休息过一次，仓促又冗长的二十分钟。  
因为在Z低声说「别怕」，似有若无地亲了他耳垂一下时，Y很没出息地哭了。  
他把脸转到面向墙壁的那边，背对着镜头。他咬住嘴唇，关上眼睛，泪水却还是滚了出来。  
Z的声音和温柔都是他永远也捉不住的蝴蝶。他一次次为之动情，又陷入囹圄。  
飞过就过了，再找再念念不忘，都没有用。  
他为自己的生理反应感到羞愧，又为那份写着Z名字却永远无法送出的，难以遏止、不可救药的喜欢，而无望地流下泪来。  
演员脱离剧本是大忌，他决定只给自己十秒钟，然而下一秒Z就喊了停。  
「导演，」Z做了一个暂停的手势，「抱歉。」  
摄影师会意地退出了房间。他什么也没有再说，站在床边，微微叹了口气，弯下腰把他的眼泪一点一点地，全部都抹去了。

他陪他喝完了那瓶天鹅酒。  
Z看了他很久很久，有一刻他们的脸庞就快要贴在一起。Z的呼吸是一朵花，一朵无人区玫瑰，花瓣在冰雪中摇曳，轻拂着Y的嘴唇。Y叫了一声Z戏里的名字，Z怔了一下，说「对不起」，然后侧过头。他们便慢慢地分开了，面对面坐着，相顾无言。  
也许是Y眼里的水雾怎么赶都赶不走，他竟然觉得Z的眼睛也是潮湿的，亮晶晶的，像下过雨的天空。  
是只允许他一个人在里面奔跑的森林。风吹着他的头发，露珠滴在他脸上，他往前跑，听见草木间热烈的心跳。  
渐渐地，Y沉睡在羽毛、日光、还有Z的呼吸声共同织成的梦里。  
Z在他的身后，所以Y看不到他的眼睛。  
他的眼睛实在太有欺骗性了。Y想。被他看久了，就会陷入甜蜜的漩涡里，产生一种强烈的、被爱着的错觉。  
雪的香气越来越浓，Z抚摸着他的背脊，颈侧的痣，腿上的伤疤。用那种生怕把他碰碎了、又仿佛真的很喜欢他的力度。  
他忍不住告诉他：「我爱你。」一面说，一面祈祷他听不懂这句德语，毕竟剧本上是没有的。  
他怕他知道，又怕他不知道。  
他想他的感情也很漂亮过的，像月亮下的昙花，那个人一来，他就一瓣一瓣地绽开了。  
但月色总难永恒，那个人的背影牵引着时钟，每一秒都在倒数着相拥和离别，长夜一尽，他就在日出时死去了。

等他再次睁开眼，经纪人已经用毛毯把他的后背盖得严严实实，「收工啦，掉魂啦你？」  
「我在想，」他摇摇头，盯着自己肩上的齿痕。  
「想什么？」经纪人好气又好笑地拍了他一下，「拍完不赶紧穿衣服，还趴床上扮睡美人是怎样。好在刚刚表现很不错啦，导演也有夸你厉害喔。」  
Y系好了浴袍带子，看见一条黑领带蜷在枕边。  
「Z呢？」他问。  
「影帝早走了。」经纪人说。  
「走了？」他抬起头，轻声重复了一遍。  
「换好衣服就走了啊。」经纪人指了下门口。  
「这么快啊。」他说。  
原来这就是他们的最后一面了。

Y除了不是一个合格的暗恋者，他还不是一个诚实的受访者。  
短短七分钟的采访里，他撒了很多次谎。  
比如，只要有Z在，无论另一个选项是谁，他都选Z。  
十年后想住进深山，也想要时不时，能够远远地看Z一眼。  
关系是真的没有很熟，但也希望以后的日子能偶尔说上几句话。  
秘密是他瞒过所有人，偷走了Z用过的那条领带，藏在家里当作纪念。

遗憾是戏里面的他没爱过他一秒钟，戏外面的他也没给过他一个吻。

4  
另一段采访

后续的宣传活动和剧组聚会，Y都没有参加。缺席的理由并不牵强，他接受了C2H6的邀请，飞去东京在工作和漫游中度过九月。等他回到北部，关于罪与梦的一切已经尘埃落定。  
除了程导隔三差五会传来约饭的简讯，丁前辈也不时拨来电话，约他回校看展，互动装置或沉浸话剧。  
那些未读讯息里从不会有Z的痕迹。但那反而令Y感到安心。  
至此他终于能收殓每一分心动的余烬，锁在隔绝外界的回忆匣子中，不去翻看，也不必再担忧它们会消失或重燃。  
他将那段溃败的罗曼蒂克史静静放置在心底，不轻易打开。  
他做得很好。等到他看见程导发在Ivs上，打了#罪与梦#tag的第三张剧照时，疼痛来得并不那么强烈。  
罪与梦是一部群像戏，大咖云集，众星璀璨。而那张照片只有Y和Z两个人。  
Y倚着Z的左肩，笑着仰头凝视着他。Z离他很近，垂眼看他，回他以轻淡笑容。  
他都不记得还有这样的时刻。仿佛初见又仿佛第一千次热恋。里面的他们就像一对末日黄昏前跳完最后一支舞的爱侣，他有点害羞，Z有点沉迷。  
他们看上去多像是要天长地久的样子。  
于是Y似乎也被投进了真空之中，万籁俱寂，感官尽数蒙蔽，只有心口吊了一把钝刀在割，用持久的、浅薄又无法忽视的痛楚提醒他，他还活着，他活得麻木，他以为自己拿得起藏得住，可原来一直守在原地从未往前走过半步。  
之后还陆续有电影和偶像剧放送，现阶段主流媒体全是Z的身影。ITV更新的推送跳出来，标题写着Z的名字，他看了不知道多久，蜷缩在沙发角落，把披在身上的毛毯裹紧了，然后按下播放键。  
Z的模样和四十天前Y见到的差别很大。潦乱的落寞也好，隐约的挣扎无果的伤心也好，都一并抹除了。  
他把头发理短了一些，耳环摘去，面庞俊朗，周身透着一种长年习得的整饬与得体，如同美术馆中、Y只能滞留在隔离带后，遥遥观望的天神的雕塑，端丽，脩洁，找不到一丝裂隙。  
并非不近人情，高高在上，只是他注定要在神坛之上为世人所爱，因此不能亵渎，也不会因为谁爱得更多就动容，屈尊破戒，去做那愚昧俘虏可以私有的藏品。  
他找回了那副完美无缺的躯壳，衬衫笔挺，谈笑从容，做着Y连提及都要思虑再三的影帝。

同样地，小编让Z在落座之后唱歌热场。Z早有准备一般，清唱了一段兜圈。他唱「不知不觉已走了多远」，唱「想起来好像昨天，我们初次见面」，哼到那句「想不起很久以前，少了你在身边」时，Z停了下来，而Y想起半个月前接受ITV采访时，他唱了同一个歌手的单曲。  
这巧合甚至与浪漫毫不沾边，依然能带给他心脏漏跳一拍的慌张与欣喜。

采访正式开始了。首先是一段快问快答。  
ITV：「请问你最喜欢的零食是？」  
Z：「坚果。」顿了一下，开玩笑般的，「毕竟是老年人了。」

ITV：「敏感带是哪里呢？」  
Z：「耳朵。」

ITV：「最擅长做的料理？」  
Z：「炒蛋，应该是。最近有跟妈妈学做冰淇淋蛋糕。」

Y分神了一小会儿，等他的注意力回到视频上，进度条往前挪了许多，跳进了床戏的怪圈。

ITV：「先评价一下这次你饰演的角色吧。」  
Z：「我想林季是一个城府很深的角色，全部都在他的掌握之中。」

ITV：「听说要拍同性床戏的时候有犹豫吗？」  
Z：「当然有啊，但是我没有犹豫很久。因为导演一直有跟我说，不演就很可惜。只犹豫了大概，五分钟吧。」

ITV：「脱下的那一刻，你觉得——？」  
Z：「当下我在剧情里面，所以不会有什么感觉。既然要演就好好地去演。害怕的话，当初干脆就不要接。」

ITV：「如果以后还有机会拍这类床戏的话，会希望和谁搭戏？」  
Z：「阿恒吧。也折磨他一下。」

ITV：「这个片出来之后，你有没有增加很多同志的欢迎？」  
Z：「我没有特别去在意这件事情。当然如果能被他们喜欢的话，很荣幸。」

ITV：「那你会考虑男生吗？」  
「我觉得，爱不应该分性别。」Z转过头咳了几下，再开口时声音变得有些干涩的哑，少见地一字一顿地，慢而慎重，「但我真的不会。」

他明明在笑，目光却沉得发冷。像一片未曾消散的夜雾，渗进Y做了一整个夏天的玫瑰色的梦，冻结和分崩离析都只是一眨眼的事，快到让他来不及跪地去捞起梦的碎片。  
他想起他是见过这位叫阿恒的男生的。  
那时他还在拍被林季杀死的戏份。Z的经纪人把他调走已经是第二次休息的事了，第一次休息的时候，Z和他在甲板上看一场日落。  
走出船舱前Z从吧台后拎了一袋药出来，「感冒还没好吧，」Z捏了捏他的后颈，「跑去阳台背台词不如找我对戏，笨。」  
Y捂着发烫的脖子，笑得很傻，点头时发现眼眶也被风吹得刺痛，高热不止似的。后来他们都没有再说话。海水燃烧，群鲸游过，落日悬在他们的视野尽头，仿佛永远不会坠落。  
突然有个高个子男生端着两杯冻柠茶大步走过来，扬声喊：「Surprise！」Z挑了挑眉，声音懒洋洋的，「恒哥大驾光临，有何贵干啊。」  
男生斜靠在栏杆上，笑得爽朗，「当然是来给我们的大影帝探班啦。」  
Y不自觉地在对方的打量下缩起肩膀，Z揽住他，下巴微抬，向发小介绍道：「这我小男友。」  
男生做了个哇哦的口型，神色却不如语气轻快，反而掺了些若有所思的迟疑，「这么帅喔，真的假的。」  
「少来，」Z放开了他，嘴角勾着，衣领翻飞，大风里他就像随时会回到天空的隼鸟，自由且从不为谁停留，「剧本你不是翻得比我还熟？」  
柔软的光映在他脸上，颈项上，还有清瘦的锁骨上，淡金烁烁，仿佛羽翼间沾满了光辉。  
两人相互调侃着，聊起了学生时代的轶事，Y则低下头，眺望着白鸥扑簌簌地冲进汹涌的血云，不知怎么在捕捉到「约会」这个字眼时，用几不可闻的声音念了一句歌词，「no，please don't go」。某次春天路演，Z带了吉他，在众人起哄间弹唱的这首歌，总在他耳边回旋。  
Z却听到了。  
侧过头看了他很久，一开始有点讶然，而后摸了摸鼻尖，慢慢地笑了起来，天上地下闪闪发亮的光线之中，那样真心的温柔的一个笑容，他说：「好，以后不和别人约会了。」  
鲸尾曳起的水滴在他们身侧折射出一道彩虹，Y怔怔地看着虹影，看着他，有很多话想说却半个字也说不出来，脑内如同迸发一场核爆，爆破瞬间产生的气流将他击倒在地，残片射中胸膛，他毫无准备，茫然失措地坠进翻滚红尘。

巧的是Y的好友杜闵刚忙完展览企划，决定在休息日过来给他探班。杜闵就在这时提着冰淇淋蛋糕出现了，从背后抱住他，话语暧暧地灌进他耳朵里，「这位先生，」杜闵变魔术一样把蛋糕送到他眼前，「——是你最爱的冰淇淋蛋糕喔。怎么样，你的及时雨来得够神速吧？」  
Y没忍住看了一眼Z。Z站得很直，与他保持着不远不近的距离，眼瞳深黑，面上依然是笑模样，英俊，温和而拒人千里。收回手，抄进口袋，朝杜闵礼节性点了点头，便转身走远了，停在舷窗旁，和男生一人一根烟抽了起来。  
和杜闵的对话丝毫没有录入Y的记忆，因为他噼里啪啦绽开的思绪，都很快就被Z的话语搅乱，像焰火升到最高处时，暴雨哗地打下来，把每一朵小小的花火都浇得一塌糊涂，生气全无。  
男生显然为他之前的举动提心吊胆，试探着问道：「诶，你拍完这场戏不会变弯吧？」  
Z几乎是下一秒就做出回答了，语调平稳，无奈又笃定地，「真的不会。」  
「差点被你吓死……我就说你之前交的明明都是女朋友嘛！」男生松了一口气。  
「傻吧，」Z说。「现在也是女朋友。」  
他说得好轻松，每个字都像扎进喉管的冷冽刀锋，切切实实地把Y捅了个对穿。

从旧日脱离出来，Y察觉他已经可以把自己转换成一个局外人，审视着戏后的残局，做出原本他绝不愿意承认的判断。  
譬如采访中提到各自的角色，他说「我」，而Z说的是「他」。  
也许他还困在林川的蛹里，可Z早就不再是林季。  
Z一直在向前走，不会回头地向前走着。比起雕塑他更像没有痛感的机器人，一边走一边叮叮当当地掉着零件，Y跟在他身后，急急地捡起他的每一个螺丝关节，但他忘了自己也在瓦解，但Z原来还有更多更好的新部件供他选择和替换，所以Z总会在聚光灯下闪亮的，Y却连自己原本的形状都认不出来了。  
他的心脏就好像载着那份喜欢的芯片一样，被随手丢弃在很远的沼泽里，无人认领，也无法修复，在无止境的陷落里一点一点地腐烂，生锈，直到面目全非。

Y还是听完了后面的两个问题。  
编辑问Z理想的女友条件，Z的答案与以往数次别无二致，「气质、孝顺、谈得来」，只是当被问及年上或年下时改了口，从一贯的年上变成「都可以」。  
他的模糊反而让Y觉得有迹可循。突如其来的变动往往指向明确的对象。那么Z大概是已经有了心仪的女生了，Y这样想着。

最后编辑问他：「有从这次的反派经历收获什么吗？」  
「还是演戏方面的吧。」Z笑了一下，那一瞬Y竟错觉自己看到了林季，眼神很深又很空，总是笑得又甜又寂寞，对什么都无所谓的，永远破碎永远拼凑不起来的，他的林季。  
「戏散人散。不要把戏里的情绪带到生活中，那会很让人困扰。」Z直视着镜头，说。  
「我知道的。」Y坐在屏幕前，轻声地说。

5  
从日本回来以后，Y一连几天都在忙个人展览的事情。  
程导和丁提前发了讯息说会来捧场。而那点要不要给Z寄邀请函的犹豫，则在得知对方将在前夜去往邻市作新剧宣传的时刻，无声无息地消退了。  
去西区布展的路上，他中途下了车，去到旺福巷里一间老牌冰店，独自吃完了一大份、本应是情侣分享的剉冰。  
他要的那份冰有个很美的名字，「淡水夕阳」。火龙果汁浇在鲜白的雪冰上，是恋爱进行时才有的梦幻色彩。Y请老板娘帮忙加了双倍炼乳，芒果酱与牛奶融在一起，甜得缠绵，旁侧刨出一个小洞，里面堆着满满的白玉和果肉，与他在聊天窗口看到过的别无二致。  
咬住冰山顶那一轮落日般的凤梨后，Y的头被刺激得隐隐作痛，像有一群食梦貘钻进脑部，啮咬他储存记忆的每一寸血肉。他放下银勺，突然就想，这应该是会让Z皱起眉头的甜度，但是Z很快又会对他笑，撑着下巴看得他眼神躲闪，语调上扬地说着「你脸怎么这么红啊」。  
但是Z不在，也不可能在。  
Y没法责怪他的失信，那本身就是个甜梦一样的约定。支撑他的同样是一些本应作废的希冀，连糖分都是有限度的，快乐是不停在倒计时的快乐，飘渺，仓促，注定无法成真。  
只不过当时做梦的是两个人，现在剩下的，又是那个不合时宜、冥顽不灵的人。  
大发慈悲陪着他发梦的人很干脆地走掉了。这份决绝在过去的夏天里曾让他失魂落魄，而当他一口一口咽下果冰，推开椅子，拿着钥匙起身时，前所未有地，Y感到一阵劫后余生的庆幸。  
落水的人未必就要永远留守暗涌之中，才是对得住自己的真正付出了爱意。  
至少胆小懦弱如他，也有奋不顾身过。

开幕活动当天，到场的观客意外的多，远超Y预想中的人数。花篮里里外外地摆了好几列，大多写着「祝贺Yanci先生展览圆满成功」的字样。手机在兜里振动，不断地发出各种社群软体的提示音，策展人捧着香槟踱过来，提醒他讲述展览理念的时间快到了。Y走到Artspace的入口，捡起海报下一枝被踩得有点泛灰的白桔梗，指尖触了触她怯怯的花瓣。  
莫名地，他嗅到一星点似曾相识的、冷冽的香气。  
像冰川与晚风。  
Y换了度数正合适的隐形，因此很清晰地看到了不远处那棵凤凰木旁，孤零零待在垃圾桶中的一束桔梗花。花朵开得靡丽，叶片上水珠滚动，在天光下逐渐蒸发，仿佛经历了一场无人知晓的哭泣。  
三个女生小跑着来到他面前，询问他可不可以单独合照。他点头应好，思绪随之转换。旋即有更多的人围了上来，女生们矜持地比着V字，好像雀跃的小鸟。不同发色，不同面貌，但都轻盈愉悦，双眼如同日出时亮闪闪的湖泊。她们叫着他的名字，说「Yanci你好」，说「你真的很优秀」，也说她们的喜欢，羞涩而欢欣。  
于是Y知道了她们眼中的光是来自于他。  
像小鸟在冬天结束时向阳飞行，她们带着这喜欢到来，契机与时长各不相同，但没有谁比谁少，一样热忱真挚，都希望他前途宽敞，路程明亮，希望心意常抵达，偶像永不老。  
Y有点慌张地想，我该——我要怎么报答她们呢。  
她们来北部看我的展览。  
我以为我很差劲，做什么都不够格，再拼也只能拿个路人甲剧本，可原来我是她们的偶像。  
Y握着那朵白色桔梗，说了很多声「谢谢」。他做起这些不太熟练，道谢和鞠躬笨拙得像只迷路企鹅，而女生们笑得眼睛都弯了，挥着手把「拜拜」说了一次又一次。  
他觉得他还需要练习，学着怎样去大方和坦荡，像他看过的、憧憬过的、满心恋慕过的Z一样。  
也许很难，但没关系，他知道日子还长，也知道他们一定会再相见。

开放日结束，Y仍无暇去读那一大堆沸腾的未读讯息，边和经纪人通电商议十月行程，边半蹲下身，逗弄着懵懵懂懂闯进来、扒着他衣带不肯放爪的胖小猫，挂了电话想起背包还在楼上，才拐过转角，杜甯就急吼吼冲下来，摇着他肩膀惊呼：「影帝今天也来看你的展了耶！」  
杜甯是杜闵的双胞胎妹妹，也是Y多年的搭档好友。白天负责在内场讲解概念与细节，散场后则上了二楼休息，等着跟Y回家吃他煎的牛排。「影帝？」Y顿下了脚步，「……谁。」  
「Z啊，你们刚一起演完戏你不是应该立马就想到他吗，」杜甯拽着他往上走，「柳丁日报拍到他拿着花在Artspace门口，你刷Ivs，快点快点。」不等Y出声，十分惋惜地说，「我一直都在场内，偏偏没碰到他，奇怪。」  
「来找别人的吧。」Y的拇指停在home键上，迟迟没有按下。  
「才不是咧，」杜甯反驳道，「今天AP只有你的展在办，我亲自挑的这么个不会撞车的良辰吉日，我不可能记错。」  
「可是，」Y看着手里那朵半枯萎的、边缘蜷曲的桔梗花，很轻地笑了一下，「我也没有看到他。」  
杜甯又念叨了一连串「奇怪奇怪」，拧眉翻出柳丁日报的动态，「13日上午七点，于本市北部西区……是喔，你下午两点才开展，官网和海报也都标了时间，他这个时候来到底是怎样？」  
说着放大了照片的左侧，「还带了花诶，你自己看。」  
柳丁放出来的配图画质都很高。Z戴了眼镜和口罩，鸭舌帽压低，军绿色衬衣，长裤及短靴，高挑英挺，像一株初夏的水杉。衣袖折到手肘，小臂线条修长，静脉如河流浮起，向下是腕表，还有夹了一张卡片的花束。  
「是桔梗花。」Y说。  
「他在看你个展的简介，」杜甯点了点中间那行「Ksana Utopia」，食指从下方的「Yanci」划到近在咫尺的、Z的脸上，「这几张都——啊为什么看不到脸还那么帅，有必要打扮成这样子吗，大清早也没什么粉丝在堵他嘛。诶对了，桔梗的花语是什么？」  
Y摇摇头，在火山熔浆一般包围过来的、令他坐立难安的热浪里，用力地呼吸了几个来回，然后攥紧了花枝，转身奔向楼梯。

他追到的是垃圾运输车驶过十字路口的掠影。

6  
生日这天对Y来说，可以算是大起大落。  
他起得很晚，熬夜看了Z刚上映的新电影，《永昼》。就在上月底，Z凭借叶阳这个角色拿到了本年度的鲸舟大赏。至此，Z成为A大洲影史上，首位未满三十岁就接连斩获两项重量级奖杯的天才演员。  
Y一边看颁奖直播，一边捧着手机，徒劳地滞在对话框里编辑了又编辑，反反复复，却连一句问候都如鲠在喉。  
仿佛被囚在暗室里，经受一场无人知晓的水刑。当冰水没顶，他紧闭双眼，在窒息中回想过去每一滴甜蜜与苦涩，再任由一次次被扼杀又复生的期待与冲动，如污渍被尽数冲刷，水流退去，他便尽力呼吸，等待下一次在自我拷问中与Z的幻象重逢。  
向Z道贺的人数不胜数，就算发送了也大概率会淹没在爆炸的消息堆中。但Y还是怕。怕姿态难看，Z觉得他趋炎附势，争做抱大腿的谄媚小丑，更怕自己的喜欢太容易露怯，连「恭喜」都像病态示爱，「死死纠缠」的罪名就此一槌定音。  
自从看过Z的采访过后，它已经在他头顶悬荡好久。  
半月过去，他想起Z的次数越来越少。但当天光游过飘窗，静静地栖在他手上，那微凉的触感就像绑架案后他与Z在船舱独处，Z抽完了一支烟，整个人懒洋洋的，好看极了。Y动了动，想偷偷拾起那枚青色烟蒂，呼吸都放轻，虔诚如罪人摘星。忽然之间他想起去年冬天的红磡，盛装的皇后阿fa唱了《勇》，还唱《少女的祈祷》。沿途与他车厢中私奔般恋爱。他默念着。  
祈求天父做十分钟好人。  
那时没有红灯，也没有别离，Z察觉了他的小动作，便歪头看着他，把他的右手包在掌心，对待一只刚捡回家的毛绒玩偶一样，揉捏几下，随后低下头，在他的手背上印了一个吻。  
很轻很轻，带了点纸烟的薄荷气息，还有男孩遇见野玫瑰时的心动。一点温柔，一点坏，许多似有若无的珍惜与情意。  
他于是在Ivstory上发了永昼的电影海报，配字是叶阳自杀前写在遗书末尾的最后一句话，「可我没有暗处，只有阳光，二十四小时从不间断，明亮温暖，犹如永昼。*」  
评论区果然不少人直接联想到Z，所幸他一向都有在Ivs跟follower分享电影的习惯，事情不至于发展到无法收场。他想不出二十五年来自己比这更任性的时刻。像告白又像诀别。  
然后他埋头大睡。醒来发现那条动态下的回复数量几乎是以往的两倍。  
因为Z给他点了红心，留言说「The sun also rises」。  
那是Y大学期间办的第一场个展的名字。  
他耗了半个小时来思索要不要回复，以及怎样回复。纠结被杜闵的电话中断。早在一周前，好友就约了他今晚去国中时最爱的居酒屋——「一醉方休！」杜闵揽住他这样说道。  
扯开窗帘那一刻他想，不如就真的断在这里。  
让那句看起来似乎充满希望的「太阳照常升起」，成为这段隐秘罗曼史的终结尾声，也不失为一个完满结局。

Y的酒量实在有够差劲，半杯伪电气白兰就能让他晕头转向，不知今夕何夕。  
亏杜闵还信誓旦旦地说这款日本清酒度数超低，「适合像你这样的幼稚园小班生。」  
「我有点想回家。」Y揉了揉眼，食指描摹着瓷碟上的浮世绘。明月，重樱，神奈川浪，还有一些本不该只有他一个人去看的风景。「好困。」  
「驳回，」杜闵从陶瓶中拣了一枝梅，敲了敲他的额头，「这位寿星先生请注意，你的蛋糕还没送过来呢。」  
Y伸手去摸小猫筷架的尖耳朵，「我觉得眼睛要睁不开了，」愈发小声地说，「想睡觉，可是不想做梦。」  
杜闵嘲笑了他一会儿，又拿起手机，Y了解他甚于了解自己，对方相册里多的是两人从小到大的搞怪视频，这时要录下他神志迷糊的洋相，他也懒得阻止。  
然而气势汹汹的一声「干！」驱走了潮水般的醉意。  
「影帝了不起啊，妈的泡妹泡到我妹头上。」杜闵抱怨道，脸色由晴转阴。  
Y有些迷惑地望向他。  
杜闵把刷到的柳丁日报独家爆料给他看。Y努力地睁大眼睛，逐字地辨认着。  
「最年轻双料影帝Zed近来演出的电影《永昼》及戏剧《罪与梦》接连上档，人气显著飙高。尽管多次在访谈中表明自己目前仍然单身，情史丰富的他又哪会如此享受孤单？11月1日晚间七点左右，Z与被指神似影后梅芸的青年艺术家杜甯双双现身北部，于千阙影院幽会至凌晨时分，可谓干柴烈火，叫小编好不艳羡」  
附图是Z走在杜甯身旁。两人都拿了杯冰咖啡，相距不远，身高相衬，郎才女貌。渔夫帽快遮了Z半张脸，Y却依然能看出来他是快乐的，是漫画中顶着光环的美少年，背着沉甸甸的双肩包，行走在秋夜，万中无一的清癯脩丽，使路人不由侧目细看。  
这则新闻很短。像一根两端都在燃烧的蜡烛。  
放手已经来不及了，但无论抓住哪边，都免不了一阵血淋淋的灼痛。  
罪与梦上映后，一周内Y接到了五个本子。十月忙得连轴转，连喘息的间隙都稀缺，经纪人大发慈悲，允许他休假到月中。如果没记错，一号那晚的同学聚会上他被灌得烂醉，醒来后惴惴不安，生怕给Z发了什么逾越的疯话，好在最后的对话还停在夏天。随后也没顾上看别的一些消息，躲进工作室搅了半天目结土，还搭完了骨架。  
其实蛮奇怪的，他觉得他在一天天地变好，日子都在平稳地过。等到回溯才发现其实每一天都过得模糊，自己在对自己的生活隔岸观火，快乐或其他情绪是玻璃窗另一面的水珠，撑不久也留不住。  
Y的生日是11月3日，Z与杜甯的约会就在前天。说起来并不算时隔多久，他没做多久那个被蒙在鼓里的傻子。  
可惜痛苦不会因为提前告知就削减，就像爱意在时间的推移里能藏起却不能消弭。  
就像先出现的人也不会因为来得更早、喜欢得更久就被选择。  
「干嘛，」杜闵开他玩笑，「怎么比我还崩溃啊，不会暗恋杜小甯吧你？」  
「没崩。」Y说。干梅的枝刺扎进指腹，痛感轻微又深入，像心中那个嚎啕的孩童跑了出来，狠狠咬破他营造的假象，「只是有点意外。」  
「先别管他了。」杜闵坐到了他身边，微醺的热气喷在他耳廓，「小柚，」杜闵叫他的小名，口吻亲昵，手指划过他眼尾，像一条狡黠的蛇，热滑而粘腻，「你好漂亮。」  
「杜闵？」他稍微侧过了脸。  
杜闵不再说话，眼神迷离地、直直地攫住他。杜闵也有着一副好皮相，年轻俊朗，在国中是建诚之星，大学则是T大校草，高富帅一字不落，男女通吃，招的桃花前仆后继。他们相识十年有余，称得上彼此生命中不可或缺的知己密友。  
Y从未设想过有伤害他的一天。为此他愿意一再退步。  
但不是现在。  
在杜闵的双唇即将触上他那一刻，Y抬起手，按住他的肩膀。前所未有的坚决与慎重。  
「不可以。」Y被他受伤的神情蛰了一下。他差点没忍住像以前那样，探身过去以拥抱安慰他失落的挚友，「我有喜欢的人了，」他死掐着指尖的伤口，看进杜闵湿汽弥漫的眼瞳，「对不起，阿闵。」

Y闭关了整整七天。直到那樽以Z为原型的、他命名为「Augenstern」的雕塑拆下模具，也上了颜色，垂眸低首，羽翼洁白，携着鎏金弓箭步出他童年的梦境，如阿芙罗蒂从浪花中浮现。  
楼道中接到的第一个电话来自杜甯。哭腔颇重，抽抽嗒嗒地数落着他的罪行。  
「那天晚上你明明答应来看电影的，是你放鸟媒体才会拍到什么狗屁的我跟Z独处啊！我也很尴尬好不好，看他那么down还根本不懂怎么开解，我说再多有什么用，让他等了一整晚都不见踪影的是你——！」  
「你不来你都不知道Z有多难过，他本来以为你会来，超开心的，影帝诶你想想，演技多好啊，偏偏碰上你就一点都藏不住了。」  
「你放我鸟就不说了，看到八卦还扮鸵鸟不听解释，发简讯也不回，是怎样？我和哥狂拨几百个电话一次也不带接的，如果不是潘姐说你去忙塑像，我差点就以为你要为男人跟我闹掰。」  
杜甯碎碎念了一通，愤怒不减，扭头去扯纸巾，Y在最后一级阶梯坐下，秋老虎来得凶猛，久违的日光把他熬得滚烫，「小甯，」他忽然有点疲惫，单手支着额头，低声问道，「到底是怎么了呢。」  
「Z托我约你出来看电影啦！他经纪人超白目的，非逼他三号去C州签约，他只能提前给你庆生，又怕你不理他，我在永昼做美术指导，和他也就几句话的交情，他听我讲过我跟你很铁，才来找我帮忙的。还有，还有想给你个惊喜嘛，」杜甯吸了吸鼻子，「你们两个都笨死了，特别是你，笨蛋Yanci。」  
咬牙切齿地撂了句「这么多年麻吉还不知道我天然弯喔？」，而后十分任性地挂掉。  
Y的脑岛简直有如被核爆过的废墟，乱糟糟的，嘈杂又喧嚣，各人的话语穿梭其间，轰鸣作响，拼起一道通向天空尽头的飞机行云。  
那里都有些什么呢。

7  
看到Z新剧的花絮，其实纯属意外。  
连带着眼泪摔到手上，把自己浇得像大雨中落魄的夜旅人，也是意外。  
白色衬衫，黑色领带，洁净如新的礼堂里，男生坐在一架施坦威钢琴前，四周都是喧嚣，连他的女主角也在笑在闹。他却沉默着，垂着眼注视琴键，手指的跃动仿佛在写一封无人知晓的情书。  
在这里他叫王子维。他是人见人爱的校队前锋，是圈粉无数的深情主角，唯独不是Y的恋人。  
但当他弹起那支叫做peace piece的爵士曲，牛乳般的光线从后窗汹涌地漫进来，把他照得圣洁如半神。  
曾经他就在这乐声里，对他的父亲说他是他的小情人。  
说他需要他，依赖他，爱他。  
笑意从他眼中静静地流出来，淌了满脸，告白的字节随着音符颤抖，他说，我怎么能不爱他。  
Z向来以演技绝佳，入戏出戏速度极快为人所称赞。时隔半年，他到了另一个剧组，饰演另一个符合他正常性向的、深爱着一位女生的高中生，可这一刻他明明仍是林季。  
会因为看不见Y就歇斯底里，会在昏暗的船舱里，缺氧到摇摇欲坠之时，像遁逃在最幽深的海底，拼尽最后一口氧气，漆黑双眼依然牢牢攫住他，然后无声地笑，很温柔地笑。  
他看起来很伤心，又很动情，用湿漉漉的受伤眼神，掩住所有将被现实伦理扑灭的、不息的秘密。仿佛每一次呼吸，每一缕日光，都是他们曾经隐秘相恋的证明。  
于是Y好像突然就明白了什么。  
罪与梦临近杀青之时，Z就已经再明显不过地呈现了戏里戏外的反差，上一秒还紧抱住他不肯松手，下一秒便站在友人身边，轻松地说着「怎么可能」。  
执意以不可违逆的姿态，在最短的时间里，向Y说明，他和林季有多不一样。  
你看清楚你喜欢的到底是谁。  
Y便在这拷问中如坠火海，没等他想个究竟，花絮里的Z就做出了让步。  
穿一套他们共同拥有的校服，在没有任何指令的情境下弹起只属于他们的一首钢琴曲。  
第一次是在做爱，手足交缠，唇齿相依，迷乱快乐如临世界末日。第二次是在告别，他把剃刀抵在他颈动脉处，微笑着划开一道致命的伤口，然后舔他流出来的血。第三次是——是他作为他本人，在Y看不到的地方，无言地诉说：  
但如果你真的喜欢他，我也愿意。

Y专注到连经纪人何时走到身后也并未察觉，但他一字不漏地，听到了她似乎有些感慨、又在怜悯他们的话语。  
起先她调侃着Z，吞进蓝莓味的女士烟，吐出近乎自嘲的，沉重却宽慰的雾气，「你也知道吧，你们那部戏杀青后，上多少次综艺，走多少趟宣传，Z都对你绝口不提。其实那时我还蛮庆幸，觉得他放过了自己也放过了你，不愧是影帝。」  
「如果不是刷到这段花絮，我还以为影帝真的就那么无懈可击。」  
「你不是一直觉得采访里所谓的困扰在说你吗，这场戏是在采访的前一天拍的。我想他说的是自己。」  
经纪人蓦地被烟呛住，重重咳了几下又笑出了声，如释重负般，倾倒出自觉荒唐、却理所当然似的话语，「他也有出不了戏，忘不了你。」  
「我本来想告诉你，就算他……可是到此为止了，Yanci。」  
Y察觉到她越说哭腔越浓，扯着衣袖胡乱擦干了脸，刚想转过头给出无用安慰，就被经纪人按住了肩膀。  
她接着说道，「但比起你大红大紫，我更希望你过得开心一点，幸福一点。」  
「不要再那么压抑，又忍得那么辛苦了。」  
「既然你已经看到这里，」他一向要强的经纪人哽咽着，「看看邮箱吧，我给你发了一段采访。」  
「是Ivs没公开的，剩下那半段采访音频。」

剪掉的片段，是主持人问起Z，如何看待他剧中的恋人，Yanci。  
Z在所有刁钻难缠的娱乐节目中都应付自如，唯独这一次，他低下了头，双手挡在脸前，不作言语，恍如被凝在回忆琥珀中，难以逃离的孤魂。良久，喑哑的回答从交叉十指前挤出。  
他说。  
「演林季的时候，我其实很多时候是把自己放掉的。」  
「这过程很像一场梦，但捏了又会痛。压力和顾虑都有，但也很幸福。」  
「我一直都蛮想尝试很病态的角色，然后现在终于。我有试着加自己的东西进去，一些压抑的，一些性成瘾的，还有一些至死不渝的。也许是这个角色的关系，感觉之后，不管什么角色，我都不会再害怕。」  
「我在戏里面是演他的弟弟，有几场跟他对的时候……虽然说Yanci平时话比较少，其实他私底下是个很可爱的小朋友，但是，他只要一上戏，我有时候，我看到他可能就会想哭。」  
「比方说有几场是我们在一起，我要做一些伤害他的事，但他还是笑笑地很温柔地看着我，那场我就会有流泪的冲动，等到下完之后，还是会有点回不来。因为当下我会觉得，他真的就是我的爱人。」  
「Yanci他，他可能天生就有这种魔力吧。」

Y呆在电脑屏幕前，被他清澈的目光笼住，动弹不得。心跳加速的同时，又感到每分钟都过得很慢。Z顿了一下，像哽咽又像困兽得救，在短暂的自由中，露出那种珍贵的、令人心动的笑容。「我之前在Qplace上过一堂关于水的课程。所以，和Yanci演这场戏，从头到尾——」

Y对Z在Ivs发过的动态倒背如流。他实在反复看过太多遍。  
他当然也记得Z在关于「执剧场」的Ivstory下书写的每一个字。执剧场是Z出道前就加入的表演项目，每期短剧的主题各不相同。比如Z曾经po过新一期的「执」，在其中扮演炽热而义无反顾的、囿于长久暗恋的大男孩。他写：你一不小心，就掉落进我的梦里。  
旋即又在评论里回复粉丝道：梦到的人，醒来就要跑着去见他。  
那是在Y个展的前夜。  
时间再推前，到了九月份的「执」。那一回Z的角色是迟缓症患者，与兄长相依为命，并在教师的哄骗下，被僧人以驱鬼的名义反复折磨。  
那张照片是两个长袍男性抓住Z，按住他的后颈，使他淹没在掺了动物血浆的池中。Z附在图下的文字是：我本来以为我很怕水，直到我意识到ta的无处不在，不可或缺，才明白这份恐惧都源于爱。

而采访的尾声，Z抬起了头，神色平静，嘴角带笑，耳垂和眼眶却泛着不易察觉的红，如同走失于迷宫之中，历经艰险才找寻到出口的孩童，望见了扑棱棱降落在面前的飞鸟，瞳孔莹亮，一面是前所未有的慌乱，一面是天真的、纯然的、终于得以归家的欢欣。

「——好像一场溺水。」

8  
Y把这段花絮视作迟到的生日礼物。  
他得到许多证据，单方面确认了这一桩两情相悦的罪行。惊喜是有，释然也不少，纷至沓来的意外谜底，足够他在罗曼史记事簿上续一个美满结局。  
他跑进工作室，像Z曾经亲吻他那样，抚过大理石雕塑冰凉的脸，在震耳欲聋的心跳声中，很慢很轻地吻了一下他的右手。除此之外，并没有对Z本人做出任何试探举动。  
理由很简单。Ivs的采访早在九月，而Y看到另半截未放送片段的时间，则在下着暴雪的平安夜。  
如今已是深冬。  
他理解人与人之间巨大的差异性，一边为自己始终不能从漩涡里抽身而苦恼，一边预判着联系次数为零的七十多天里，Z早就放下那份本就不应怀有的错爱，投入到另一场光明磊落的恋情的情景。  
他想他愿意真诚地送上许许多多的祝福。  
祝福Z星途璀璨，前程似锦。也祝他身体健康，平安快乐。  
要他不必踏入流言蜚语的漩涡中，去自然地符合每一个普遍的、世俗下的幸福定义。要他长命百岁，子孙满堂。  
Y已经拥有那个飞逝却又永恒的热烈的夏日，拥有一支浪漫致死的乐曲，一次面对面的拥抱，一声日落下的柔软允诺，太多难以细数的，全部来自于Z的，他后知后觉是在被爱着的瞬间。  
就算不再费力争取，也并不多么遗憾。

如果不是学姐通知他，电影特效化妆课程提前到圣诞节开课，Y也许会蜗居到新年之后才步出家门。  
电影课程是一早就报名了的。他非常珍惜拍摄罪与梦的经历，对表演的执着，和对Z的喜欢一样，都是一等一的认真。  
都想要不计回报地，一直坚持下去。  
Y弯腰换鞋，直起身时，顺手摸了一下摆在玄关柜上，干枯却依然明丽的白桔梗。花瓣脆且韧，恋恋不舍地偎着他指尖，留下隐隐香气。  
还没走到车库就接到电话，杜甯刚拿了奖金，兴高采烈地约他去西门町喝酒，被回绝后难得不恼，只追问了上课的具体时间与详细地点。  
Y悉数告知，安抚好友道，「明天，明天就陪你逛夜市，想吃什么我请客，好不好？」  
「一言为定！」杜甯应得活泼又轻快，「不准耍赖喔。」  
「还有还有，Merry Christmas！」她扬声喊道，「你一定会幸福的，好小柚。」

第一节授课内容是模拟刀伤，学姐收的大多是有绘画基础的艺术生，成品一个制作得比一个逼真。鬼使神差地，Y选择在右手手背，那枚浅吻曾落下的地方，伪造了一道狰狞可怖的伤疤，血浆淋漓，像开至荼靡的猩红桔梗。  
后来他查询过桔梗的花语。是无望的爱。  
也是永恒的爱。  
Y完成作业的进度远比其他学员快。正对着桌上的血膏发呆，学姐便悠悠晃了过来，提着化妆箱，即兴给他描了一块唇边的淤青。  
而后满意地端详了许久，「被揍过都那么漂亮，明星果然就是明星，」学姐转着笔刷扫了扫他的眼尾，「以后可以考虑接一些反派角色嘛，学姐免费给你化妆。」  
Y还不能张嘴说话，听她继续说道，「罪与梦的割喉伤啊，程导倒是有跟我接洽，可惜那时我在F国，来不及赶回来就给推了，」学姐做了个郁闷的表情，紧接着又舒展眉目，两颊梨涡甜甜地浮起来，「但这部剧我和老师都有看，也都觉得你演得超级好。」  
「继续加油，不要放弃。」

学姐高Y三届，雕塑系人少，前后辈本就往来密切，二人又兴趣相投，私交甚笃。下课后Y去隔壁50岚买了两杯奶茶，折返教室和学姐聊了小半个小时。他舍不得卸妆，携伤跟学姐告别。风雪夜的文创大厦变得冷清，游人寥寥，他穿过两侧麋鹿伺守的长廊，心不在焉地走了一路，直到看见扶梯尽头的Z。  
他从没见过Z穿着毛衣的样子。黑衣长裤针织帽，远远望着就像冰玉琢成的少年神像，英挺而不近人情，肤色冷白，气质凛冽，但眼神又是热的发烫的，是让Y不得不向他走出的燃烧的诱谕。  
因为那里面有着独一份的、只归Y所有的温柔与希冀。  
十步里有九步Y走得缓慢又忐忑，最后一步反而是等着他靠近的Z，捉住他的右手把他整个人拽到面前，几乎要令他扑进他怀里。  
他握得很用力，下一秒视线触及那道血淋淋的伤口，如遭电击般骤然放轻。Y猜不透他是生气还是恼怒，总之Z像在和自己赌气，唇抿成一条线，身体绷紧了，什么话都说不出来似的，脸庞被雪光映着，依然很好看，静谧又干净，还透着一点执拗的孩子气。  
「不是真的划伤，」Y解释说，「刚刚我在上特效化妆课。」  
Z的眼神从手背移到他脸上，冷冰冰地定住，一贯的菱角唇也向下撇着，显然还余惊未消。  
Y便拿出藏在口袋的御守，分开了绞缠的丝线，将蓝色的那只丝绸小猫递到Z面前，说，「之前在东京，去浅草寺时求了御守，一直没来得及给你。」  
Z的食指动了动，却没接过，只是看着他说：「御守？」  
「嗯，」Y说，「保佑平安。」  
「也有保佑爱情的吧？」Z问。  
「有，」Y曲指挠了挠淡粉小猫圆鼓鼓的肚子，「我本来是打算……」  
「可以送我吗？」Z的脸逼得更近了，鼻尖蹭过他的，银色山泉的气息铺天盖地，夹杂着些微醺然的酒气，大雪般笼罩住他们。  
「你想要就拿走吧。」Y微微错开了目光，笑了起来。  
很奇怪，比起承载了凡人欲念的御守，此时此刻的Z，还要更像执着地求一刹桃花盛开的猫咪，莽撞的、渴慕的、似乎愿意付出任何代价的神情，让他不得不一再纵容，予取予夺，给出许多的耐心，回以更多的柔情。  
「那我现在就要许愿。」Z说。  
「许什么愿啊。」Y把两个御守都放进了Z空荡荡的掌心，轻声地问。  
Z拢起手指，连同御守一起攥住了Y的指尖，唇角一点一点地翘起来，眼睛里盛着亮晶晶的、湿润的光，像溺水的爱神，在漫长的等待之后，如愿被温热手掌拉出海底。  
「你救我上岸。」

End

平行时空篇

秘密

演员X接了一部剧，在里面他即将出演一个男同性恋，以及杀死了自己十年恋人的幕后反派。

起初他拒绝了，因为没兴趣。他刚拿了鲸梦提名，星河大赏，风光无限。上部电影火遍亚洲，X作为男主，被媒体称为来日可期的影坛黑马，无需再通过出格角色证明演技。  
但经纪人极力游说，什么这是Xilften第一部华语剧集噱头十足啦，又渣又深情的人设绝对会吸粉无数让观众欲罢不能啦。  
X坐在沙发里吸烟，懒洋洋地，「导演也未必会用我吧。」  
经纪人挥了挥面前的烟雾，说，「错，你去她绝对鼓掌欢迎。」  
「为什么。」X问。  
「看了剧本就知道。」经纪人笑得意味深长，说。「这个角色是为你量身定作的。」

过了两天经纪人打电话来，连问几遍：「确定了？」  
X倒了杯龙舌兰，说是。  
经纪人喜不自禁，问他怎么突然变了主意。  
「啊，因为。」X将细盐撒在虎口上，低头吮了一口，慢条斯理地，边喝边说。「我在剧组看到一个男生。」  
「所以？」  
「很漂亮。」  
「……跟你有什么关系吗？」  
「有。那个男生。」X把玩着手里的果刀，笑了一下，咬住那片刚切好的、薄薄的柠檬。「他要演我的小情人哦。」

说完，X闭上眼睛，轻轻地舔着唇上的柠檬汁液。  
高领毛衣，黑发微卷。皮肤像奶油，脸颊浮着一点淡淡的粉色。手腕细幼，一捏就能碎了。在走廊碰见时仰起脸笑，嘴唇很红，眼睛也闪，声音小小的，叫X前辈，说请多指教。  
到了片场，却叫另一个男演员「学长」，轻松地开起玩笑。还扯下衣领，给学长看脖子上的痣。笑容很甜，没有一丝在X面前表现出的拘谨和腼腆。  
像爱娇的小猫，很嗲，不自知的嗲，所以不招人厌烦。  
但不是在对着X撒娇，所以不行。  
要改。  
如果不听话，就直接藏起来。  
柠檬的味道和他的味道好像。X觉得自己又渴了。

唯一一场对手戏在游轮上。先做爱，X再把他杀掉。猫，对了，猫咪也有名字的，Linus，L。  
L只需要爱他，然后乖乖地去死。  
十二月拍夏天的戏，X穿了件黑衬衫，看着短袖短裤的L，觉得剧组统筹都是傻逼。离正式开拍还有半小时，为了酝酿情绪，L独自躲在角落里。房间开了暖气，他看起来还是有些瑟瑟发抖，淋了雨的小猫似的，好可怜的样子。  
X走过去，「冷吗？」  
L摇摇头，又抿了个笑，说，「不冷，谢谢前辈。」  
X不懂他有什么可道谢的。但既然收了这声谢，就懒得再装，解了两颗扣子，盯着他问，「要不要我把衣服给你？」  
声音逐渐减轻，落进L耳里，像是在问，「要不要我」。  
L被X那双深黑色的眼睛定定看住，说不出话，更无法抗拒。  
于是X把衬衫披在他肩上，勾着一侧唇角笑。L想偏过头，以免冒犯，视线却无法从他身上移开。  
X的脸庞，是那种凌厉的、侵略性的英俊。除此之外，他还拥有一具令人赏心悦目的躯体，清癯而修长。肩宽腰窄，肌理分明。腹肌向下，鲨鱼线被长裤虚虚挡住。  
像巴洛克时代的天神雕塑，力与美之外，是浓烈的欲和隐靡的诱。  
「不用不好意思。」X从裤兜摸出一支烟，语调戏谑，「就当提前习惯吧。」  
反正待会他们做爱，势必赤裸相待。

L还是怕，所以喝了半杯红酒。  
发上是柠檬的香气，唇间是葡萄的味道。  
导演临时加了几幕。征询两人意见时，X看向L，无声地笑起来，「他愿意，我就没问题。」

X举着DV机，在浴室里等他。L打开门，停在他面前，浴袍滑至脚踝处，靛蓝色的静脉。  
X吻了一下他的鼻尖，像亲吻一只睡醒的蝴蝶。  
随后L跪下来，开始演绎为他口的那场戏。  
众多的机器和工作人员在场，嘈杂纷乱。但只要L出现，X就只能看到他。  
L是美术生，T大雕塑系。他有一双非常漂亮的、创造神明的手，手指纤长，细白，娟巧如骨笛。  
脸小小的，又很容易红。凑近了X的胯部，气息温热，像夏风拂过。  
他不知道，性爱中这样的害羞与易碎，只会更诱发人的施虐和占有欲，最好彻底脏掉，冰雪一样的皮肤浮起火烧云一样粉红色的下流的性晕。  
X站着，单手抚摸着他的后脑勺，居高临下地俯视着他。  
导演要求画面尽量逼真，包括声效。L乖乖地把手指伸进嘴里，发出吮吸的湿漉漉的声音，眼睛也水汪汪的，不时抬头看他一眼。

四周安静极了，L的脑袋像灌了浆糊，混乱，稠热。脸很烫，手也发抖，他能听见自己的心跳，还有X。  
微微沙哑的、温柔的嗓音。喘息很重，缓慢的，潮汐一样，像是他真的在干他，被他取悦，为他沉迷。  
仿佛轮船倾覆，海水灌进房里，世界和感官一起颠倒，荡漾，白炽灯时亮时暗，光线在水面漂浮，燃起一场大火。  
燎烈，汹涌，铺天盖地，将他们吞没。  
L难以自抑地往上看，看见X扬着下巴，胸膛起伏，喉结缓缓地滚动着。  
X的喉结是亚当的苹果。锋锐，性感，而且靡丽。汗水滑过，又一滴一滴坠落。傲慢地凸起来，像雪山尖顶，在夏日逐渐消融，闪烁着濡湿的光芒。  
适合被吻，被舔咬，重重地刻下标记。

这段剧本没写台词。本来也不需要有。而X长久地凝视着他，目光沉郁，在他的每一次停顿里，低声地说，乖。  
说，宝贝。  
「宝贝，」X揉了揉他泛红的耳尖，说，「不怕。」

X知道这只腼腆青涩的小猫，是第一次演这样的戏。  
L看起来紧张极了，又在他的安抚里，渐渐地融化成一滩棉花糖。  
他在镜头拍摄不到的地方，对着X笑，那种又柔又甜，媚气横生，蛊而乖驯的笑容。  
场景转移到客厅。L背对着他，塌下腰，手肘撑起上半身，从后颈到腰窝，流丽得令人屏息的一段弧线。  
X双手掐住他的腰，右脚支地，左腿踩在沙发上，一边做出模拟抽顶的动作，一边低头叼着未燃的烟，目光逡巡在L的身体上。  
他的脊背光滑，雪白，被情欲蒸出水蜜桃色的粉，向X充血的一千只眼睛发出纯真的邀请。  
那么的淫荡、圣洁，缠绵悱恻，活色生香。

X伸出手，摩挲着那对翩然欲飞的肩胛骨。又俯下身去，无声靠近，嘴唇流连在L的脸侧，似有若无地轻触着，而后在他的眼尾留下一个吻。  
L转过头看着他，瞳孔清澈，里面莹然有光。  
在X离去前，还了他几个短暂的吻。唇贴着唇，水红的舌尖探出来，小猫喝牛奶一样，笨拙地舔。望进他眼底，声音很轻地，甜蜜地，说了一句，「要。」

再到游轮的酒吧里，谋杀的戏。  
那时L已经喝下X投放的药，蜷在绿丝绒椅上，呼吸沉静，眼里带着笑，很依恋地望着他。  
灯影惨淡，哀悯地笼罩着L。他看上去很美，又很落寞，像一朵一边盛开，一边凋零的月光昙花。  
X结束了与几位主演的对峙，扔了枪，回到他身边，笑容柔戾，问他，还困吗。  
L点了点头，吃力地抬起手，擦去他脸上的血迹。  
劣质的人工糖浆，在他的指尖，也像玫瑰花瓣。  
因为关于L的一切，都应该是安静，纯洁而美丽的。  
L舔掉手指上的鲜血，笑了起来，软绵绵地倒进他怀里，额头抵着他的肩膀。  
然后在X从口袋掏出刀刃时，抬起脸，亲了亲他的下巴，念出属于自己的最后一句台词。  
「明天我们一起去医院看望你的妈妈，好不好？」

X极少遇到出不了戏的状况。甚至可以说，史无前例。  
如同鹰爪攫住咽喉，破开胸膛，血淋淋的心脏从高空坠下，怎么也摔不到底，于是在爱人的死亡里，无止境地惴恨与煎熬。  
剧组的人对此司空见惯，收拾器材沉默离场。X靠着椅背坐在地上，目无焦距，像失魂的兽。直到L抱着他，哄小孩子一样地轻柔地叫他「前辈」，说「告诉你一个秘密」。  
X没有出声，L便说了下去，「这是我的船。」  
X侧头看了他一眼。他知道这是L的某句台词。  
「这真的是我的船。」L说。「你不奇怪为什么它叫莱纳斯号吗？因为我叫Linus，这是我爸爸送给我的成年礼物。」  
如果X没记错，这艘游轮归属T市首富名下。那位林董老来得子，如珠似宝，少东自幼在国外长大，行踪成谜，神秘至极。  
「我是你的铁粉哦，七年。」L眼睛弯弯的，越说越骄傲的样子，「我从小在德国念书，大学才回到T市。可是一直都没机会去见你。知道你入围鲸梦，我超开心的，那时还在柏林布展，看到新闻就飞回来了。还有星河奖，你在台上讲话的时候，我在离你很远很远的地方，拍了好多好多照片。这部剧的投资人是我爸爸的朋友，那天在家里吃饭，听到他说，导演指名要你来演这个角色。我拜托他给我牵线，本来只是想来偷偷看你演戏的，可是导演选中了我，我就答应啦。」  
声音又突然低下来，低到尘埃里，「我第一次喜欢一个人……一个演员。如果你不喜欢这样，以后我不会再打扰你的，我保证。活动我会避开，庆功宴和颁奖典礼我也可以不去，看直播就好了。」  
L放开了他的手，那张天真漂亮的脸上浮现出祈求的神色，「你不要觉得我很可怕，好不好。」  
等不到回应，L垂下眼帘，默默地喝着玻璃杯里的红酒。  
下一秒X吻住了他。捏着他的下巴，把他还没来得及咽下的酒，通通都掠走。  
再倾身摸了一下他滚烫的脸颊，看着他的眼睛，说，「怎么办，」  
「我还是渴。」

End

*Ivs：类似于Ins+Twitter的社交软件  
*气球：笑气  
*戏里台词大部分取自Netflix华语剧集《罪梦者》  
*遗书句来自电影《阳光普照》


End file.
